1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display substrate, a method of manufacturing the display substrate and a display device having the display substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display substrate capable of improving contact characteristics, a method of manufacturing the display substrate and a display device having the display substrate to improve an image display quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device, in general, displays images using optical and electrical characteristics of liquid crystals. The liquid crystals vary in arrangements in response to intensity of an electric field applied thereto, and a light transmittance of a liquid crystal layer having the liquid crystals is changed, thereby displaying images.
The array substrate is manufactured as a result of multiple processes such as a plurality of thin film deposition processes, a plurality of photo processes, a plurality of etching processes, etc.
In order to form a pattern on a plate, a metal layer or an insulating layer is deposited on the plate to form a thin film layer. That is, the thin film layer is the metal layer or the insulating layer. A photoresist film is formed on the thin film layer. An ultraviolet light is irradiated onto the photoresist film to expose the photoresist film. The exposed photoresist film is developed to form a photoresist pattern on the thin film layer. The thin film layer is partially etched using the photoresist pattern as an etching mask to form a pattern on the plate.
When the thin film layer is over-etched during the etching process, an undercut is formed in the thin film layer so that electrical contact characteristics of the array substrate are deteriorated, thereby decreasing a yield of the array substrate. In particular, the yield of the array substrate is decreased, as an integration of the array substrate is increased.
In addition, the number of masks for manufacturing the array substrate is increased so that a manufacturing cost of the array substrate is increased.